Surprises Come When You Least Expect Them
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: Sequel to "Here We Go Again": the Doctor shows up again after four years


_Got some inspiration and decided to write down a sequel to my first Doctor Who-fic :) Hope you all like it_

--

"How long have we been here?"

His faint voice made her turn around. She'd been standing in the opening of the cave, he was still lying among the blankets closer to the fire. She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Not too long", she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"The same", he answered, slowly closing his eyes once again. "Pain and warmth, or pain and chill, or just pain."

She nodded, not answering him. He needed to sleep, it should help him recover from the strange fever. When she once again heard his soft snoring, she looked up in the sky.

"Doctor, where are you?"

It had started some weeks ago. She'd returned to her apartment from her work and noticed the TARDIS on the front lawn. The mere sight of it had made her stop and look at it in surprise. It was four years since she'd seen it last time, since she'd travelled in it. And now it was here, _he_ was here. She continued walking, past the blue box and up to the front door, unlocking it.

He was standing in the hall, leaning against the wall.

"Hello there", he said, smiling brightly.

"How did you get in?" she asked. He held up his sonic screwdriver, still smiling. The sight of the familiar item made her smile as well and she gave him a welcoming hug, which he returned.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said as he sat at the table in her kitchen while she made tea for them both.

"Four years", she answered. He nodded, taking a sip of the tea.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright", he said. "After everything that's happened… the daleks…"

"I'm alright", she answered. "I've written some books, actually. Got them published and earned some money. And I've got a great job at the local library."

He smiled. She could see through it; he wasn't alright even if he tried to make her think so. Something had happened.

"What about you?" she asked. "How are you these days?"

"Just the same", he answered. She could almost see the shell close around him. Something was definitely not alright, even though he didn't want to say it.

"So you're a writer these days?" he said, smiling broadly. "Never travelled with a writer before."

"Are you asking me to travel with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her with a smile.

"Sounds like that, doesn't it?"

"Across time and space, not being stationed in one spot ever?"

"Exactly."

She looked at her house, everything she owned. Deep inside she knew she'd filled this house with all of these fantastic items just to imagine she was still off in the TARDIS, going to the wondrous places that he could show her.

"What about Martha?" she asked. A dark shadow passed over his face.

"She's not travelling with me anymore", he answered. "She has to live her own life."

He looked away from her searching eyes. She knew he was hiding something, maybe something she needed to find out to actually get to know him.

"And… Rose?"

The name from the past, from when he'd screamed her name up on the moon, seemed to bring a lot of pain to him. His eyes turned even darker and he focused on one of his fingers.

"She's alright", he answered. "She's living her own life…"

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Anyway, would you like to come with me?"

She smiled.

"I'd love to, Doctor."

And that was how it had started, this whole circus. During the past weeks she'd seen so many wondrous places that it was hard to keep them apart. And he was always there, talking with her and laughing with her. But he was changed, she knew that. And such a change could only come through a great loss. Though, she never asked what had happened. She wanted him to tell her, when he was ready.

Then, one day, he'd met a good friend of hers. Jasper MacLeish. Obviously he liked Jasper a lot and by some reason, the Doctor asked him to come along on one trip.

And that was the reason that she and Jasper were alone in a new world deep in a jungle. The Doctor had been taken somewhere, they weren't sure where he was actually. The TARDIS had been partly destroyed, meaning that they couldn't go away from there. And during a walk through the jungle, Jasper had been stung by an unknown species of mosquito. Therefore, he was now lying on the cave-floor close to the TARDIS, all wrapped up in blankets, while she was trying to come up with a solution. But that solution just wouldn't come and every second that passed made Jasper sicker.

"Doctor", she whispered as she sat down by the TARDIS, leaning against the blue wood.

The Doctor was not too far away, actually. A couple of Krawii-indians had brought him to their tribe and they were worshipping him. Obviously, they thought he was one of their mystical Gods, _the one with power to come and go_. He sometimes called himself lucky to be worshipped like this, since he knew the Krawii often ate humans for special feasts. But, he also knew that unless he did something that proved he was _a God_, he would be their next meal. The thing was that they didn't let him go outside the small village. And without his equipment in the TARDIS, he wouldn't be able to do much. Maybe something with the screwdriver, but he didn't think that would be enough.

He also wondered where his companions were. Maybe they'd stayed by the TARDIS, but they could just as well be somewhere in the deep jungle. He still had nightmares about what had happened when they'd been trapped by the daleks, when he and his other companions had been trapped, that was. But those dreams made him worry even more about his current companion and his new friend, whom he also thought of as some kind of a companion.

"God."

The Krawii in the opening of the small hut bowed.

"What?" the Doctor asked, rising.

"We going hunting", the Krawii answered. How he'd learned how to speak English was still a mystery for the Doctor.

"You bring luck", the man continued, holding up a thick rope. So, he was finally going out of the village, but he would be bound. Maybe he would be able to break it…

"As you wish, I will come and bring you luck", he said, taking up his sonic screwdriver from the pocket before placing his hands on his back.

"That?" the Krawii asked, pointing at the screwdriver.

"An amulet", the Doctor answered. "Helps me call my friends the lucky-Gods."

This answer seemed to please the Krawii and he bound the Doctor's hands, not caring anymore for the screwdriver. And when the God was led out, the whole Krawii-tribe cheered. The Doctor just smiled, making little nods and signs at some of the Krawii. Especially the women.

And then, finally, he came outside the village walls. And he felt like he was finally getting somewhere. Soon he would find the TARDIS and his companions.

"Here", he said. "I will stay here and call the lucky-Gods."

His translator, the one who'd bound him, translated this to the rest of the hunters. They all disappeared into the forest, except for the translator.

"I need to be alone", the Doctor answered. "You must go."

The man looked confused, but then slowly walked away. When his footsteps had disappeared in the woods, the Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver. It cut through the ropes, though it went slowly. All the time, he was mumbling words, keeping his eyes on the ground. If any of the hunters returned, he should think that his God was talking to the other Gods.

And he was finally free. He buried the ropes in the grass before he started to walk away. At once he heard a call roaming through the forest. His translator stepped forward, his spear raised.

"Oh, you're still here?" the Doctor said. "Not to wonder that my friends didn't show up."

The man didn't answer, he just gave up the same call again. And the Doctor understood what it meant – _prisoner has escaped_. He started to run, avoiding spears and arrows while he tried to get as far away from the village as possible.

Jasper had raised his head off the blankets.

"Susan?" he whispered. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's that sound?"

"The Krawiis", she answered. "Indians that live in the jungle. They seem to be hunting something."

"If they are shouting like that, no wonder they do not catch anything", Jasper mumbled and returned to sleep. Susan twitched. Why hadn't she realised that? The Krawii weren't hunting animals, they weren't hunting something, they were hunting _someone_. And she was pretty sure who they were hunting. She turned towards the TARDIS and opened the door, stepping inside and looking through the boxes. There must be something she could use, something that would make him come towards them.

"Susan?"

She popped her head out through the door. Jasper was looking at her.

"I think the Doctor is on his way, you must get into the TARDIS", she said. He nodded and allowed her to help him inside. She helped him lay down on one of the beds on the lower floor. She wrapped the blankets around him once again, but he was already asleep. After that, she returned to her search through the boxes. Why couldn't the Doctor keep things in order? This was really frustrating.

"Aha!" she said when she finally found what she was looking for; an emergency rocket. It might lead the Krawii here as well, but the most important thing was that the Doctor came back. She stepped out of the TARDIS, took place right outside the cave and shoot straight up into the clear sky.

He saw the light through the trees and started to run in that direction. It wasn't far, he could see that. It must be Susan. No one else could've used an emergency-rocket. The Krawii were still after him, they needed to leave at once when he reached them. He hoped that would be possible, when he'd been taken away from the TARDIS some parts of it had been broken. And he didn't really think that Susan or Jasper would be able to fix them.

She was trying to get things working again, but how the TARDIS really worked was still a mystery to her. Cables and wires, stuff that she didn't really think fitted in a ship travelling through time and space, everything was such a mess. Of what she believed, the Doctor was the prey in the hunt down in the jungle and if he'd been running for a long time, he should be tired and the Krawii should be close behind. She needed to fix it.

"Use this!"

The call came from the door and she turned, at the same time grabbing the sonic screwdriver that he'd thrown to her.

"Thanks!" she called before she started to examine the parts. He barricaded the door before he rushed up to the controls, started to work on the opposite side.

How long they'd been standing there before the TARDIS finally lit up once again, she wasn't sure off. But then it finally did and while the Krawii were still banging on the door, they dematerialized from this world.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug when the TARDIS stopped by the Earth, soaring silently in space. He hugged her as well, smiling broadly.

"Well, another mission accomplished", he said as he released her. "Where's Jasper?"

She turned a bit paler.

"Downstairs", she answered. "He's been stung by something."

The Doctor walked past her and opened the hatch, stepping down to the lower level. Moments later he was back.

"Have you ever studied medicine, Susan, or did you just not look in the box for medicines?" he asked, grinning as he held up a bottle of purple liquid.

"Very funny, I didn't see a medical box down there", she muttered as he disappeared again. And she was right, only the Doctor knew where all the medicines were and they were not at the same place.

When Jasper had recovered, they landed back in London and Jasper stepped off, saying good-bye and thanking them for the adventure. Then the TARDIS returned to space.

"I was really worried about you", Susan said as she gave him a cup of tea. They were sitting in the couches by the controls.

"You were?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not about Jasper?"

"Of course I was worried about him as well", she answered. "I was worried about both of you, but I knew that if you didn't return, we wouldn't be able to get back home, Jasper might've died and… well, I guess you understand."

"No, not really", he answered. She realised that she had once again forgotten that he wasn't human.

"Well, it's hard to explain", she said.

"Give it a try", he said, taking a sip of his tea. She looked at him for a while, before focusing on her tea.

"Well, you were the one I worried mostly about, because of that I didn't know where you were, I didn't know what had happened to you. And, as I said, if you didn't return, Jasper would probably have died and I had probably died some time later as well, because of that I didn't know what I could eat in that world and what was poisonous. The TARDIS wouldn't be alright again and… I would have broken my word to keep an eye on you."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You told yourself to keep an eye on me?"

"Doctor, even though you're trying to hide it from me, I can see it", Susan said, meeting his gaze. "You've been through something horrible, what I do not know, but I know it was horrible. And… I wanted to be there for you, to make sure you were alright, that part of that rift in your soul might heal…"

"How long since you promised this?" he asked.

"Since you came and asked me if I wanted to travel with you", she answered. He looked at her, his dark eyes scanning her. Four years ago, her time, she'd been just a teenager. Now, in front of him, was a wise and strong woman. Slowly he put away the cup and moved to sit beside her on her couch.

"Susan", he said. "I'm sorry it I've been so closed while you were trying to help me."

Then he bent down and kissed her, slowly and gently. He could feel her respond and his hands moved up to cup her face. From there they moved down her back, lightly massaging her. Then he released her.

"Honestly, I do not do that with my companions", he said slowly, his voice darker than usual. Susan nodded.

"Well, we do not have to go any further", she answered. "We can continue being friends watching over one another."

He looked at her in silence. A desire was growing inside him, a desire to be human and be able to be with her, a desire so strong that he wished that it would become reality, if just for one night. And while it still grew, he kissed her again. This time deeper, more passionately and longer, a kiss that promised more. Her hands slowly moved around his neck, her finger carefully running through the hair on the back of his head. He gasped, it felt so good! His desire grew and he pushed her down on the couch, lying on top of her as he continued to kiss her.

When he finally released her to get some air, he met her gaze. Her eyes were dark with desire and he believed that they were a reflection of his own pair.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable", she whispered as one of her hands slid down and rested on his chest. He smiled and rose, lifting her up in his arms and carrying her down to the lower level.

It was still dark when he woke up. But, after all, there were no windows in the TARDIS, and even if there were it would be dark since outside was space. With his sonic screwdriver, placed beside him on the table, he created a dim light in the room. Susan was still sleeping beside him. It was hard for him to believe he had actually done it; he'd made love to a human. If he'd done it before this night, it would probably have been to Rose. His hearts still ached with pain when he thought about his lost companion, a woman he'd loved but never really told the truth. She was gone, he told himself, living in the parallel universe with a human clone of himself. And that was how it should be. He had found Susan and realised that she was a lot like him, a lot like a true Time Lord. And he'd made love to her, with a promise of more.

She slowly stretched beside him and he smiled at her when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning", he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him, curling up against him.

"You're sure you haven't broken any Time Lord laws by doing this?" she asked, her fingers making circles on his bare chest. He shook his head.

"I haven't, I'm sure of that", he answered. He gasped when she carefully started to place soft kisses on his chest, trailing down to his stomach.

"Hey, I wasn't prepared!" he exclaimed. She grinned at him.

"Well, you've got to be in the future", she said. "Though, surprises come when you least expect them."

--

_Please comment and tell me what you think_


End file.
